Various technologies for displaying images capable of allowing users to experience a virtual reality (VR) are currently developed. The VR experience technologies may be implemented using a device such as a head-mounted display (HMD) to allow a user to experience VR by, for example, distorting an image output through a lens, based on a view of the user.
When an image output from a VR providing device is projected through a lens, distortion may occur in a VR image viewed by a user. The distortion may increase fatigue of the user and thus reduce immersion in the VR experience. As such, research is being conducted into various image processing techniques for offsetting distortion due to a lens. However, VR images corrected using the typical image processing techniques have low image quality.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.